Veruca's Nutcracker Sweet
Veruca's Nutcracker Sweet is the third demise song and fifth song altogether in Act 2 of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the musical. The song begins when Veruca Salt enters the Nut Room in order to capture a squirrel to take home as a pet despite Willy Wonka telling her she could not have one. Upon grabbing a squirrel she is deemed to be a bad nut and Oompa Loompas riding on giant squirrels enter the room and dance a nightmarish ballet while attempting to send Veruca down the bad nut chute. Eventually, Mr. Salt, attempting to save Veruca, is also attacked by the Oompa Loompas. Ultimately the Oompa Loompas succeed in sending both Veruca and her father down the bad nut chute which Mr. Wonka reveals leads to the factory's incinerator. In the Broadway production, Veruca enters the Nut Room and is greeted by giant squirrels who begin performing a nightmarish ballet sequence with her, when they stealthily try to drop, kick, and hurt her. This is done while the Oompa Loompas are singing the song. As the dance becomes more elaborate, and crazy, the squirrels eyes turn from yellow to red, while Veruca attempts to run up the Bad Nut Chute. One of the squirrels chases after her. She gets to the top but is caught by the squirrel. He brings her back down, and she is torn apart, limb from limb by the squirrels. They then throw her body parts down the Bad Nut Chute, and leave the stage. When the squirrels tear Veruca apart a puppet of her is used. This was done after Emma Pfaeffle, the actress who played Veruca climbed up the Bad Nut Chute and exited the stage. The song features a slide whistle. ''Lyrics WEST END PRODUCTION '' Alarm Spoken: Bad Nut! Veruca Spoken: Daddy, what's happening? Mr. Salt Spoken: Wonka, she's headed for the Nutcracker! Oompa-Loompas: Veruca Salt, the debutante, She's always screaming "I want! I want!" We hope she wants last month's chow mein, as she jétes down the garbage drain. Veruca Spoken: Help! Oompa-Loompas: Veruca Salt, the silly cow, Her maddening mantra was, "Now Now Now!" But now hang a bell on the little brute, as she's pas de bourreés down the bad nut chute. Yes now she'll join the trash below so spoiled and so rotten, a fish head from a week ago, Some gouda long forgotten. A bacon rind, some left out lard, a loaf of bread gone stale and hard. A rotten tooth, a reeky pear, a thing the cat left on the stair. Veruca Salt, the pampered miss, Will now fouetté to a foul abyss. So take a whiff for it's awfully ripe, Her new address the sewer pipe! Willy Wonka Spoken: Stomach in, chest out! Mr. Salt Spoken: Wonka for God's sake, help her! Willy Wonka Spoken: I can't. Her posture's terrible. Oompa-Loompas: Veruca Salt, the selfish tot, was never good with the things she got! But it's not just vicious Veruca's fault. This rancid recipe demands another dash of salt! Mr. Salt Spoken: Veruca, Daddy's coming! Oompa-Loompas: Blame her father and her mother that Veruca will reside, with the rubbish and the other wasteful things she tossed aside! To the furnace we bequeath her. See the squirrels as they are swarming, thought recycling was beneath her, she's the cause for global warming! Mr. Salt Spoken: Get away from me y-you dirty rodent! Oompa-Loompas: Veruca Salt, the wicked witch, will soon develop a nasty itch. We'll soon hear the twit screaming,"Mine all mine!" from deep down below where the sun don't shine! Bad Nut! ''BROADWAY PRODUCTION '''Veruca' Spoken: You can't stop me now Wonka! Willy Wonka Spoken: Wait, it's simply not safe to go in there! Oompa-Loompas: Veruca Salt, the debutante! She's always screaming, "I want, I want!" Do you think her jetés will still look cute as she par de bourrees down the bad nut chute? Veruca Salt, the selfish tot, was never good with the things she got! But it's not just vicious Veruca's fault! This rancid recipe demands another dash of salt! Blame her nut job of a father! For he groveled at her feet, now you'll see us break her backbone, in this bad nutcracker sweet! Let's nuke-ah, Veruca! Oompa-loompa-doompa-dee-doo! Hey! Hey! Hey! Veruca Spoken: Daddy! Daddy! Oompa-Loompas: Oompa-loompa-doompa-dee-day! Hey! Hey! Hey, Hey! Mr. Salt Spoken: Verooska, Papa's coming! Verooshka! Oompa-Loompas: Veruca Salt was once en pointe, but watch as we dislocate each joint! Her ballet career is looking grim, as we tear her apart from limb to limb! Aaahhh! Bad Nut! Category:Songs Category:Act two